Until the end of the tunnel
by zeelia
Summary: After Edward left, Bella get's atacked by 2 psycho creatures and looses her memory. a few years later, she and Edward move into a new city and find each other. Fait tore them apart. But they will fight. For freedom, for justice. For love. Read and Revi
1. Chapter 1

Summary

She was lost. He was broken. Things don't always go as planned.

Will they find each other?

Will they make it through the darkness?

Until the end of the tunnel

We all have our story, our personal history, that defines who we are. It sticks to us forever, wherever we hide, wherever we go.

Because without it, we are alone. And it's always better to feel pain that nothing at all.

So, however hard we try, as far as we go, as soon as we look back, it all comes rushing back, as fast as a blink, and stronger than ever.

We all have our baggage. That something that directs our choices.

Because without it, we can't choose, we have no direction to follow.

So we continue living, even if it will never be the same. Never.

And finally, we all have our love. _The _love that had us begging for mercy. _The _love that has blinded us, that has changed _everything._

That broke us.

Because even if it took a piece of us, it also left a scar carved deep in our flesh.

So we keep breathing, not because we have courage or faith, but because we all hope that one day, we will live through the end of the tunnel, that we will finally see the light.

But what if you'd forgotten?

Chapter 1

Darkness. Cold. Shivers. Fear. From what? Silence. Still. Where am I?

I moved my arm slowly. Pain.

I sat up. Pain.

I breathed. Pain.

Like a stabbing knife, trying to dig out my heart. I looked down on my chest: blood.

Why am I here?

A voice. What is it saying? I concentrated.

''Happy to see your awake darling.'' The voice was soft, trying to sound comforting, yet so unfamiliar.

I didn't respond. A dark figure approached me. My hole body seemed to want to run. A curtain opened and I was blinded for a moment, but then the room appeared

clearly: the walls were white, the furniture was modern, high ceiling, large windows. And a man. He sat down on the bed and sat next to me, so close it was awkward. He smiled at me and stroke my face gently. I cringed away. He frowned, but sat farther away. He had light brown hair, almost honey, blue eyes. I didn't know him

''Who are you?'' My voice rang like crystal. Had it always sounded like that?

''I'm your husband sweetheart.'' The way he said it made it sound like he'd been practicing it for a long time.

''Husband? We got married? When?'' I had no memory of it.

''A few years ago.''

''I...I don't remember, I...'' I had no recalling of anything at all. Why was my mind blank?

''You were in an accident and lost your memory.''

Suddenly, a flood of questions blurred my mind.

''What's my name? How...old am I? Where are we? Do you...?''

''Your name is Lya, you're 23, we are in our house in Wyoming, my name is Christopher, we'd just moved here when you had your accident last week. You've been in a sort of coma since then. But the doctor accepted for us to bring you back here.''

''Who's us?''

''Me and Jarrod, my best friend. He lives here with us. He'll be back soon I guess.'' he said, his eyes becoming cold.

I still had so many questions, but didn't know where to start.

''Where do I come from?''

''Florida.''

''Do my parents still live there?''

''No, they died a few months after we were married.''

''Oh'' I couldn't cry for people I didn't remember. Had I been happy with them?

''Do I have a brother or a sister?''

''No, you're a single child.''

''Any friends?''

''We moved across the country, so we don't have many more contacts.''

A door banged open and we both jumped. ''Chris?'' a man's voice called. Even though the voice was unfamiliar, it sent shivers down my spine.

''Ah, I see you're awake.'' A tall, muscular man stepped into the room. He was taller than Christopher, with a stronger jaw, hard features and a deep voice.

He advanced toward us, and Christopher stiffened beside me. A thick silence hang in the air, making me uncomfortable. Christopher was looking at the floor, but Jarrod seemed quite at ease and sat close to me, almost breathing down my neck. He then whispered in my ear.

''We've missed you.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

''A change is always a good thing. It's a beautiful city, lots of things to do.'' Rosalie went on and on, but nobody was listening. Carslile was driving, Esme by his side, in the middle was Emmet, Jasper and me, and behind were Alice and Rose, who was the only one talking, finally stopped when she saw that no one was paying attention to what she was saying.

''Oh come on you guys, at least _pretend_ to be excited!''

She got no answer from any of us.

''Damn it! If you think I'm gonna put up with this much longer you can just...!''

''Calm down baby.'' Emmet cut her.

''Calm down!_ Calm down!_ It's just getting ridiculous! I mean, yeah, it is just _so sad_ that poor little Bella is all alone in her little town with her little friends, but shit! Get over it!''

''Please Rosalie.'' Emmet pleaded.

''No! It's Edwards fault if we left! I don't see why we should all be suffering!''

''Rosalie.'' Carslile said.

''No. She's right.'' I whispered. I rarely ever talked anymore, so they all looked at me, with that same pity and sadness in their eyes.

''Damn right I am.'' Rose added, to everyones frustration.

Her anger was calmed, but everyone was tense.

I was to blame for their pain.

I'm the one who forced them to move, the one who made them start all over again, the one who made them break contact with their sister.

I was the one who had broken the love of my life, the one who had destroyed the only happiness I had left in this world.

I was a criminal.

Each damned day, I longed for her touch, her scent, her laugh, her smile. Each day, I had to go over every reason I'd left to convince myself not to go back.

It had been 6 years. 6 painful years. Each second of this life was created to make me pay for what I'd done. And I deserved each and every one of them.

**Bella**

The meadow was beautiful. Flowers bloomed everywhere, colors mixing with the sweet sent of the sun. I felt at home here, even though I had no idea where I was. But for the while, I couldn't get myself to care. I sat in the middle of this beauty, closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun on my skin.

A soft whisper made me open my eyes. A blinding glow lighted up the whole meadow, like thousands of dancing diamonds. But I wasn't afraid. Instead, I smiled. I stood up and walk toward it. Each step I took felt lighter. My hand reached out for the light. I was so near. But before I could touch it, it disappeared, leaving me in the dark.

I woke up sweeting and shivering. I was alone in the big bed. Christopher had proposed to sleep on the couch until I would feel better, to my relief.

Last day had been awful. I didn't even know who I was! Being alone in a big house with two strangers was frightening. Especially with Jarrod hanging around . I couldn't stand to look at him, or be close to him. The house was quiet. I was choking here. I opened the window and stepped out on the balcony. The fresh air of the night felt warm on my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to remember my dream. But the more I concentrated on it, the more it was slipping through my fingers, till finally, it was gone. I stood hours in the darkness, trying to grab the few memories I had.

''Did you sleep well?'' Chris asked.

''Yes.'' I lied.

''Do you remember anything?''

''No.''

I stood up and searched for food, but after a while, I gave up.

''We should buy more food.''

''Why?''he asked, surprised.

''Well, to eat.''

He looked at me oddly ''Are you hungry?''

''No, not now.''

''Okay then.'' he turned his attention back to the paper he was reading.

Was that all? Was he not going to buy anything?

We sat silently for moment.

''Could we go out for a walk today? A little fresh air would help.'' I tented.

''Um, sure.'' he hesitated. ''But I should ask Jarrod first.''

''Why?'' What did the other creep have to do with this?

''He...would want to know how you are doing before you go out.'' he blurted out.

''Oh, ok.'' I got up, cleaned up my bowl and went back to my room. What had I gotten in to? Would I ever remember who I was? I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with weird strangers, but then, where would I go? I had no money, no other home, no friends, no history! I was stuck here, but I _would_ find out one day.

Something else bothered me: they didn't look like normal people. Their skin was pale white, their eyes were deep red, the way they moved was graceful and they always looked like statues when they were deep in thought. I didn't remember much, but I did know that their behavior wasn't normal.

I went to the bathroom and stood frozen when I caught sight of a beautiful woman staring at me with zinc eyes. I wasn't afraid, for she seemed slightly familiar. Her chocolate hair flowed down to her waist, she was tall with generous curves. Her skin was snowy white, looking soft as porcelain. Her bloody red lips shivered when a soft breeze sneaked in the room. I made a move to advance, and before I could react, the angelic creature took a graceful step forward, her feet barely brushing the floor.

That's when I realized I was staring in a mirror. I caressed the glass with my fingers and, for the first time, saw my skin. My eyes returned to the mirror and scanned my hole body for a long time, not leaving out a single inch; I kept the eyes for the end: her eyes, I mean my eyes, pure silver, seemed dead, burned, as if raked from any brightness.

Once again, I felt alone. All of the important questions I'd asked had all been subtly turned down. The outing of today would maybe help me recover a bit of myself.


End file.
